


Signed and Steeled

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Gen, Humanity, Paperwork, Spoilers for the end of Beast Morphers, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Who knew living required so much PAPERWORK?!
Kudos: 9





	Signed and Steeled

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Lacertae!
> 
> I love Steel in Beast Morphers I think he is one of the best characters, but all I could think of is the fact that trying to suddenly explain an entirely new fully-formed human would require so many forms.
> 
> Enjoy!

It turns out the hardest part of becoming human was not actually being human.

It wasn’t the need for sleep, or the endless minute facial expressions one had to master, or even the fact that yes, you can get violently ill drinking both too much and not enough water.

No, it was the  _ paperwork _ . 

It had taken roughly a week for the rest of Grid Battleforce to adjust to Steel’s new humanity. But while Commander Shaw and Mayor Daniels were quite happy to have him back, basic bureaucracy was proving to be hard for the new human to manage. 

“This is impossible!” Steel cried, bashing his head down on the pile of paperwork. Nate, who was checking the legal subsections on his tablet, didn’t even look at his brother as he reached over and patted his back. General Burke had been assisting the legal aspects of dealing with the main government, to get Steel a National Number and other basic documentation, but things such as a birth certificate required an  _ actual  _ birth. Which Steel unfortunately lacked.

“Well, General Burke said as long as he got the basics down he would work on the red tape to try and get you into the system as a human. But we need enough information to work with here. At least we have your birthday.”

“Wait, when is my birthday?”

“I was going to mark it as the day you came online, April 27th. I think we should share a birth year, as you’re not quite an infant even though you’re new. It would suck to have to wait 15 years to learn to drive. And we would be considered the same age.”

“Hmm” Steel copied Nate’s ‘thinking face’, before grinning. “I like that!” He wrote it in on the forum, before pausing and frowning at the boxes for names.

“What’s a middle name?”

“Oh, it’s another name a lot of people have but don’t tend to use too often. Mine is Rodriguez, and I think Zoey’s is Scislowski.” Steel gave him a knowing grin at that, doing a poor approximation of waggling his eyebrows. Nate blushed, feeling the heat creep up his neck. Steel thankfully changed the subject, looking back to his paperwork.

“I don’t have a middle name, do I?”

“No, you named yourself when you joined the team. That doesn’t mean you can’t have one now!” Nate offered, noting his brother’s face falling somewhat. Nate knew Steel had dealt with a lot even before he became human, being considered just a machine by many no matter how much he insisted on his humanity. He didn’t like anything that set him apart from others.

“How would I even go about picking a name! There are so many!”

“What if I named you?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It would take me a bit, names are important and I want to make sure it suits you. But I’m perfectly happy to give you one Steel.”

Steel grabbed him in a hug, as his communicator beeped. “Steel, please report to the infirmary.” He made a face, looking to Nate for an explanation.

“They’re just establishing a baseline. The doctors here like to know if there are any anomalies by having a record of your health. I’ll finish what I can of this for you.” Another quick hug and Steel was off. Nate pulled over the paperwork, and shot a quick message to the other rangers excluding his brother.

\---

It took time for the papers to process, the conversation of Steel’s own name having slipped his mind. Between the influence of Shaw, Burke, and Daniels, the paperwork was filed and “amended” in a way that would allow Steel to integrate without too many questions. A small get-together between the Rangers, Blaze, and Roxy gathered at the Riptide Gym to celebrate his official recognition. 

“What are you most looking forward to about being officially human, Steel?” Roxy asked over a smoothie. Steel paused from where he had been enthusiastically about to drink what Devon dubbed “The Nightmare Shake”, a mixture of every flavor on the menu board. His brows furrowed, trying to find the right words in his response.

“I’m not sure. There’s so many things I can do now! I don’t know where to start!”

“How about having your own ID?” Devon replied, pulling out a manila envelope. Steel took it eagerly, ripping the string off as he pulled out a stack of papers. Food was moved to make room as his “official” birth certificate, a passport, and various other paperwork was laid out.

“Show us your passport photo! Nobody looks good in those!” Blaze cheered, Steel reaching for the booklet. Opening to the identification page, he froze. Nate smiled knowingly as the others looked on in confusion, Steel’s eyes growing misty. Turning the page around, there was a photo of Steel and all of his “official” information. And his name was not “Steel.” It was Steel Jake Silva.

Zoey scrambled to save the smoothies as Steel lunged to hold his brother in a bear hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment!


End file.
